EU
Summary EU, also known as the European Union, the Soviet Union 2.0, The Fourth Reich, and the greatest disaster since the Black Plague is a union which formed in the western continent of Europe on Planet Earth in Universe 69,420,666,911. It is soon developed the desire to crush and destroy all memes and the idea of Freedom of Expression. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Ocean, likely Memetic Name: The European Union, The Soviet Union 2.0, The Fourth Reich, Article 13 Origin: Real Life/Article 13 Memes Gender: None Age: 20-Something Classification: A Really Bad Idea, The Worst Disaster Since The Black Plague, The Secret Belgian Empire Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping (Can literally control EU in existing.), Information Manipulation and Data Manipulation (Can control all the information within its member states.), Admin Privileges (Controls its own leadership), Meme Erasure (Can ban memes from existing.), Conceptual Manipulation (Can destroy the concept of freedom of expression.), Law Manipulation (Can affect the laws of Europe and even the Internet to a missive degree), Electricity Manipulation (There is electricity in Europe, duh.), Explosion Manipulation and Weapon Mastery (via its military.), Abstract Existence (It isn't a physical entity), Large Size (Type 4), Omnipresence, Genius Intelligence (Its suposedly made up of intelligent people.), Technological Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Can instill fear in the hearts of all memelords), Fake News Manipulation (Creates fake news that Article 13 wants to passed about memes and the internet gets ban in EU.) Attack Potency: At least Ocean, likely Memetic (Can completely nuke the internet with Article 13, which will ban copy-righted memes. The effects of its power could potentially erase the likes of PewDiePie completely, and is confirmed to be superior to Behind the Meme who did killing any memes in existing.) Speed: Instant Lifting Strength: At least Ocean, likely Memetic (Can lift its own weight along with the criticism Article 13 received.) Striking Strength: None (It is not capable of physical attacks.) Durability: At least Ocean, likely Memetic (Despite the effort to stop it, it was completely unfazed by the backlash Article 13 received.) Stamina: Infinite Range: Continental physically, Limitless on the internet Standard Equipment: 'Nukes, Article 13, and the Infinity Gauntlet. 'Intelligence: '''Supergenius (It's run by a group of educated people.) '''Weaknesses: '''Brexit (People getting pissed off because it banned memes.) and If we have chance to solved that can turn Article 13 into a meme, then EU would ban Article 13 (That's it what it's solution to make Article 13 disappeared in EU, we'll be safe and free.) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Article 13': Can bans all copy-righted material, including memes, and about Youtube too. *'Nuke Drop': Drops a nuke on The Internet. *'Internet Takeover': Can already take over The Internet and make laws to remove copyrights in the internet. Others Notable Victories: Every Memes Every YouTube Characters Notable Losses: The Green Party (Because of this.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Memes Category:Ocean Tier Category:Memetic tier Category:Seol404's profiles Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fake News Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Fear Users Category:Abstracts Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Internet Characters